Barbecues and Baseball
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: A maddison fic because I thought the site was lacking them.


-1_**So this is my first Grey's fic. Go easy on me. My favorite couple on Grey's is Mark and Addison, so what to ya the fic's about? Oh, yeah, I'm mysterious. It goes through the lives of Maddison. Yay!**_

_Of course the stick was blue. Why wouldn't the stick be blue?_

She shouldn't have been surprised by this. They had been stupid enough to not use protection that one time, maybe two. Just being around him made her lose all sense and control, but she should have known better since she had been in this situation not even a year ago, ironically enough, put into the situation by the same man. The man she believed would make a terrible father and yet here she was and for some reason, she felt a surge of hope swim through her body at the thought.

"A baby," she whispered so soft that it was barely audible to even herself, and then her mouth curled into a smile, the moment broken as the door began to pulse and pounding could be heard.

"Addi, do you plan on coming out any time soon? Hurry up or let me in there with you," Mark screamed to the woman who had been occupying the bathroom for the last twenty minutes. "Choose one, Addi. I have to go. Now."

She reached down and placed a hand on her stomach. "Your daddy's a big baby," she told the unborn infant and speaking made her calm, calm enough to open the door without hiding the box and its contents.

She happily strode out of the bathroom and sat on the bed in the hotel room as Mark ran in. '_He must have really had to go_,' she noted. She knew it would only take a minute for him to realize and the expression on his face when he ran out of the bathroom was one she knew she would remember for years to come. Yes, this face was one to tell the grandkids about.

"You're…Is this?" He couldn't string enough words together to make a sentence as he held the stick out in front of her.

"Yes, Mark, that is a pregnancy test and it is positive. I'm pregnant…with your baby," She felt like she was explaining this to a five year old, but she understood his surprise so she didn't hold it against him.

"I'm gonna be a daddy," he exclaimed in a smoldering voice and flashed her that McSteamy grin.

That was it. He was the only man alive that could turn that phrase into such a turn-on. She stood up and held his face in her hands, pulling him into a passionate kiss, one that she hoped would tell him that things would be different this time, that she would give him the chance to be a good father, without first writing him off as anything but. This was definitely going to change both of their lives.

**9 months later**

"You're almost there, Addi," he coached her, but he knew the moment he said those words, he should have kept silent by the glare she gave him and the way she increased the pressure on his hand.

"It's a lot different being in the stirrups!" she screamed and promised herself she would never say anything stupid like '_You're almost there_,' to any of her patients ever again. "I'm not almost there. I'm one and a half babies away from being THERE!"

That was the moment Mark shut up. He wordlessly placed kisses on her forehead, in her hair, her cheeks and let her crush his hand until her heart was content even though it would be that hand that would have to pay for the two bundles that were being brought into the world on this day. She was crushing his $3 million a year hand and he couldn't have been happier.

The cry of their child as she came into the world was so intense that tears began to fall from Mark Sloan's eyes. The man who could count the number of times he had ever cried on one hand was now letting tears fall freely as he saw his daughter for the first time. Addison however wasn't given as much time to gaze at their daughter since baby number two was very impatient and ready to see the world. The twins were born six minutes and twenty-three seconds apart, Aiden extremely anxious to be reunited with older sister Avery.

Mark finally allowed himself to speak once Aiden had been delivered, basking in the beauty of both of his children, and praying that he didn't screw this up with her and them, that he wouldn't let any of them down the way he seemed to have always done in the past.

"They're perfect," he concluded as he looked upon the nurses who were cleaning them up. "And I work in plastics so I would know," he added, his voice cocky.

Addison laid back in the bed amazed as both of her children were placed in her arms. It was clear that you could never really know everything about childbirth, no matter how much you research or how many deliveries you are involved in until you actually go through it yourself. Addison would definitely think of it differently from now on as she looked over both of the children's features, taking in Avery's stark slate eyes and Aiden's darker blue ones. It was easy to see which parent each of the two took after though for the moment, both of their hair color seemed to be a darker blonde color. Whether it would change, only time would tell.

"You did great," Mark informed Addison as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed and brushed a few strands of red out of her face. What he didn't mention to her, is just how much she scared him during the labor. If looks could kill, he'd be, well the only thing that mattered was that they couldn't. "They're perfect." He was repeating himself now, but he was speechless.

Addison allowed Mark to ramble since she could tell how scared he had been during the delivery, afraid for her life, the twins' lives and, his own when he had inadvertently said the wrong thing. "They are, aren't they?"

**December-1 year later**

They had been holiday babies, born two weeks before Christmas and on Christmas morning, Mark made certain that Avery and Aiden let mommy sleep in an extra hour which still meant that she had to get up at eight, but it was time to open presents after all and Mark couldn't hold out longer than that.

As soon as the clock hit eight, Mark had a toddler in each arm and placed them carefully on the King sized bed as he began to place kisses on his wife's sleeping form.

"Mark, I'm never going to forgive you for this," she mumbled and he wasn't certain she was awake until her eyes flew open and grey eyes met blue.

"Merry Christmas," he boasted. "We're ready for presents."

It was then that she noticed her little angels crawling all over the bed, too young to realize what this day meant and how much their mother had once waited for this time of the year when anything was possible and everyone seemed more cheerful.

"Come on, Addi, it's your favorite day and look how excited the kids are," he pointed to the twins smiling.

She laughed at him then, noticing how Avery was trying to figure out the magic of a zipper on her pjs and Aiden was concentrating on putting his entire fist in his mouth. "Oh, yeah, Mark, they look thrilled," but she was up never the less, throwing on her robe as Mark easily scooped both toddlers in his arms and they made their way to the Christmas tree downstairs.

"I think Aiden's happy with just the wrapping paper," Addison noticed after they had helped the twins open their presents. "We could have saved a lot of money."

"I don't think Avery's quite finished unwrapping," Mark observed, watching as the girl wobbled, trying to walk around the tree, in search of more shiny paper to tear apart. When she found what she was looking for, Mark gently grabbed her up before she could destroy the present he had spent so much time wrapping. "You sit and play with some paper." He tossed some red and green wrapping her way, which distracted both her and her brother long enough for Addison and Mark to carry on a conversation. "Open my present." He held it out to her as he sat on the floor beside her.

"I'm still dealing with the last present you gave me," she cruelly told him as she placed her hand on her almost eight month pregnant stomach, but she was beaming, and he could tell that she had never been happier. "I love it! They're so cute," she squealed upon seeing the gift he had made for her with the children. She had once been one to love extravagant gifts, but now she was the happiest with what she held in her hands, the plastered handprints of her babies, a memory she could cherish when they were older, something to make her remember this day, and how Christmas had once again become her favorite time of the year.

**August-3 years later**

"Samantha Elizabeth Sloan," Addison chided the 2 and a half year old. "We do not pick things up off of the ground and put them in our mouth." She strolled over to the toddler then, and pulled the clump of leaves and dirt out of her daughter's fists, dusting the remnants of dirt off of the chubby hands of the squirming little girl. "Mark, your daughter just tried to eat dirt and she left a generous size hole in the lawn!" Addison exclaimed to her husband who was across the yard being tackled by two very hyper preschoolers. "Go get daddy," she told the toddler and watched as she ran to join her older brother and sister and the dog pile on the grass.

It wasn't long until the children grew tired of that game and wanted to move on to a new one, so Aiden ran inside and ran back outside, his small arms filled with mitts and a large softball. "Here, daddy," he handed Mark the biggest glove and then chose the next best one as his own, making Avery upset who said that she had already called that one.

"Daddy, make Aiden give me the glove," she pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog look and reminding him way too much of her mother as she flicked the strawberry colored wisps of hair from her face. "Please."

"He had it first, Avery, and if both of you can't behave, It's just going to be me and Sammi enjoying a game of baseball," he threatened the twins who immediately worked out their differences.

"Can we play now, daddy. You still has to learn us how to catch right," Aiden was excited and the look on his son's face made Mark smile.

"Just a second. I have to check on the food. All three of you get into the positions I taught you," Mark watched as all three children scrambled to remember their spots, shoving each other out of the way when necessary, as he made his way to the deck and poked and prodded the chicken that cooked on the grill. "No pushing."

"Don't burn it," Addison warned him as she walked outside, a sleepy ten month old in her arms.

"I think I can handle barbecuing," he informed her. "We have about twenty minutes until it's ready. That's plenty of time to get in an inning of baseball. I think it's about time, we teach this one."

Mark took his son from Addison then and gently tossed him in the air.

"Mark!" Addison screamed his name in surprise and fear, over-protective of her baby, her last baby.

"Don't worry so much Addi. Mattie here enjoys it. Don't ya, munchkin?" he began to tickle the infant, making peels of laughter escape the baby boy's mouth.

"Daddy!" Sam demanded her father's attention from her place in the grass, small hands on her hips. "Wan' ball."

Smiling that famous smile to his wife, he placed the baby back into her arms and made his way over to their older children. "Okay, now I'm going to throw the ball to Sammi and she's going to throw the ball to Aiden, who throws it to Avery, and Avery will throw it back to me," he explained.

Addison sat on the porch and watched as Avery got upset that she was last, while Aiden was upset that he didn't get to throw the ball to daddy, but when asked to just trade spots, giving them both what they wanted, they refused, which she had to laugh at. Their children were certainly stubborn, but that was definitely to be expected considering who their parents were.

When they finally settled the arguments, the ball was tossed around for ten minutes until Mark had to resume his spot next to the grill.

It was funny. Five years ago, she had been sure that she would never have a child, that it was too late, and yet here she was with four, Matthew being a very unexpected but desired pregnancy, though both had been scared that they were cutting it a little too close with the pregnancy. She can remember how afraid she had been to feel happy about having another baby when she knew that there were a hundred things that could go wrong. To stop thinking about the fear, she pulls the infant closer and focuses on the fact that he happened. He is healthy. He is as Mark puts it, "perfect." All of them are.

"Throw the ball higher, Aiden," Mark coached the boy who would be starting little league soon along with his twin sister, then turning to his wife he informed her, "I told you I knew how to barbecue. The chicken is perfect."

Addison just stared at Mark. He was THAT guy, the guy who barbecues and plays catch with his kids, the all around family man. Of course she had known that for a while now, but it had really only occurred to her that when dreaming up a perfect future, she had dreamed of this moment in time, this hot August day.

"Time to eat," Mark declared as he placed a kiss on her lips. "Come on Addi, if you eat all of your food, there's dessert in it for you."

He was teasing her now, and it was all she could do not to pull him to her right there in front of the kids. No, there was no need for that. They had time, all of the time in the world.

_**So, it wasn't a Pulitzer prize winning story. It was a happy maddison fic and that was really all I was going for since I wrote it really late at night. Hope it at least made some people smile.**_


End file.
